monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Ethyn Capall
Ethyn Capall is the somewhat hesitant yet likeable son of a kelpie couple. He is a resourceful student with a liking for studying and reading classic novels and knowledgable books, but also has a bit of a wild side where he would spend his afternoon and night playing video games, browsing the Internet, and occasionally scrolling through intellectual websites (like Scarriem Webster, Wickedpedia, and thesaurus.com). Ethyn Capall is owned and developed by Pippy McScissors. Characteristics Personality and Traits Ethyn is a rather rash and somewhat aggressive boy, but with good intentions! He tends to be rather cautious around those he is not familiar with, and acts a little hostile towards to the people he deems untrustworthy. Due to this, he is quick to judge others without a full comprehension of their full personality. Really though, he is just very protective of his loved ones and significant others. Ethyn is very intelligent and tends to focus on his studies. He is very independent and considers himself a ‘one-man band’ most of the time due to working by himself for a very long time, and feels rather uncomfortable when put in a situation where you have to work with others. However, this doesn't mean that he isn’t hard-working. When working on some task, he makes sure that he does the very best on it, even if it is a small favour or such. Ethyn isn't as social as most of his friends, but he doesn't consider himself antisocial. In fact, he refers to himself as "selectively social", which in his words means he chooses the people he hangs around with. He has a slight dislike for being in a crowd and isn't too big on socializing with others, but if he is in the mood or if it is necessary, then we will say a few words or so. Ethyn will sometimes say something he doesn’t really mean, giving him a sense of unintentional sarcasm. Sometimes, though, his unintentional sarcasm hurts others but he seems rather oblivious to it. He can be a bit bossy at times, but it is just him trying to be a good leader, or something. A lot of the times, Ethyn keeps an A+ resting beeyotch face tells other people that he is 420% done with their bullshat. Under that surface of independence and rashness lies a rather insecure person who wants to be stronger. He may do stupid things, but he doesn’t want to admit it. He tries to make up for it by doing another possibly stupid thing, which leads to a cycle of stupid things. This cycle usually doesn’t end until he finally decides that everything he did to cause the cycle is pointless. He is generous towards the people that consider him “friend” and wouldn’t want to lose them, though isn't always a good friend. He demonstrates his somewhat poor friendship skills by either teasing them or 'hurting' them in a way. Ethan isn't aware of this though, but that doesn't justify his actions. Interests and Hobbies Ethyn takes interest in a variety of subject matters. They include: *Reading (you can see this dude reading while drama is going around) **Ethyn has an affinity for books written by Creephen King. **He also indulges himself in YA books that he thinks has an interesting storyline. **He also likes reading dystopian books. **If he doesn't have a chapter book to read, Ethyn reads some short yet informative books about events in the past. **The general length of the books he reads are usually pretty long and are often chapter books. *Writing **He writes fictional and real stories about people in his life. **He might even have an affinity for writing poetry and haikus. shrugs **His writings tend to be long and descriptive. He takes time and effort with his manuscript, but often types out his stories due to him worrying his handwriting might be too messy. (dude, it's not) *Playing video games **The type of video games Ethyn often plays are usually centered around the action. First person shooter games are something he takes interest in. *Participating in sports he fancies **Ethyn is both a nerd and a jock. His favorite sports are football, shoccerr, and shockey. Football is his main sport, though. *Lying on his bed and contemplating life **A lot of stuff happens in Ethyn's life that makes him want to lie down and think deeply about his actions. He tends to think about what-if scenarios and scenes that he imagine would happen if a different action was taken. *Helping Laurel around the cafe. **Despite what everyone thinks, Ethyn actually enjoys helping his mother out in her cafe! He usually works as a busboy and/or at the register. **Not only that, he enjoys taking a slice of cake or two when he's around the place. Appearance Ethyn appears as a scrawny yet statuesque teenage boy with dark, viridescent shoulder-length hair (a visible, flower-less lily-pad can be seen on the left side of his head) with horse-like ears protruding out of his hair. Despite being scrawny, he is actually quite strong and can lift heavy items. His eyes are a dull, gold colour, and he has a row of sharp teeth that can be seen without his mouth being open. Adding to his equine-like appearance, he has a donkey-like tail and horse hooves in place of feet, making a clop-clop noise wherever he goes. Ethyn always seem to appear tired, even when he's had a good night's sleep, so dark shadows under his eyes could or could not be seen, depending on the angle you view him. Truth be told, Ethyn's outward appearance is not his real self. In fact, he uses a type of faeiry magic called 'glamour' which lets a faeiry disguise themselves as something they aren't. Ethyn's real appearance is that of a typical kelpie, an equine-like creature that walks on all fours, but he is able to change his appearance at will thanks to the faiery magic known as 'glamour'. Due to an accident he sustained a months after his birthday, he now has a prosthetic leg for his left side. Sexuality and Orientation Ethyn is a cisgender demisexual and heteroflexible male. You won't usually see him flirting with someone of the same gender, but there is a possible chance??? Oh, and he doesn't get himself involved in intimate activity unless it is with someone he is close to. Relationships Family Ethyn lives with one of his moms, a Kelpie-horse who is much more pleasant than most kelpies. She and he regularly give to philanthropies and frequently participates in assets and so on. His mom's name is Laurel Capall . Ethyn likewise has another mother (otherwise known as Laurel's wife) who is a lake nymph. Her name is Marian Marias, and is somewhat of a busybody in her child's exercises. Because of having two mothers, Ethyn is stuck in a perpetual circle of 'go ask your mother' answers. Very little is known about his further family, other than he has a late great-grandmother who was an artist of sorts, couple of cousins, and an obscure "father" that was the donor for the bank Ethyn originated from. In a discussion in the middle of Maddie and me, I thought of a headcanon in which Morgan "Morgie" Selkie is Ethyn's very cousin, and Maddie affirmed and acknowledged it. The two figured out they're connected with a task they were collaborated to do. Additionally, here's some further information on his known relatives. His Mothers Laurel Capall Ethyn spends most of his home-life (or most of the week days) living with his mom in the serene swamplands, Laurel. He and her have a very loving relationship, and he tries his best to be a great son to her. Laurel also tries to be a great mom to him, but is still stuck. She has some difficulty dealing with some of Ethyn's wild antics and has trouble saying 'no' to him, but she will still act a bit stern with him when he's doing things that shouldn't be done. When not at home, Ethyn also does a little work around his mom's little tea cafe. He's either working in the kitchen, or at the register, or as a busboy. Marian Marias When it's not the weekdays, Ethyn goes over to his other mother's house. Unlike Laurel, who tends not to meddle with her son's life, Marian is all about being involved with Ethyn's life! She usually asks him about his school life and what's happening there. Ethyn is of course somewhat bothered by his mom bombarding him with these questions, but he answers her nonetheless. Friends Ethyn tends to be a bit antisocial and can have a bit of a loner-complex. When it comes to being social, Ethyn doesn't exactly have the right words to say. He tends to be socially awkward and can fumble a bit at meeting new yet friendly faces. This is definitely what happened when he first met Erik Coillis, but it's all chill between them. Category:Original Characters Category:Piplupgirl123's OCs Category:Kelpie Category:Males